Our Little Talks
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha seeks to prove to Loki how important his trust is to her, with a follow up chapter of his payback. PWP, prompt fill.
1. Chapter 1

Loki looked cautiously around at the room he'd been told to meet Natasha in, yet was empty. He stepped closer to the center, eyes taking in the deep blue, calming hue of the walls, the large bookshelves that arched to the ceiling, the chaise lounge just beside another chair. How strange. He sat down slowly on the lounge, looking around again, waiting to see which of the shadows Natasha would slink from. 'What is she waiting for?' He wondered, leaning back onto the seat, one hand falling to the knife he constantly kept at his side. Just in case. She always called him paranoid, yet she was the one who slept with a gun under her pillow, two knives in the bedside table, and another gun in each room. Just in case. His lips curled into a smirk as he remembered the time she'd held one of the knives-a particularly nasty one with a twisted blade and a deep ruby hilt that he'd stolen for her from the dwarves-to his throat while she rode him, forcing him to keep his movements as minimal as possible. It'd been an adventure, that was sure, and he'd loved every moment of it, feeling himself hardening at the thought.

So focused was he in his thoughts about it that he barely noticed the soft footsteps padding near him, the small grin and flash of white teeth as he started palming himself through his trousers.

"Mr. Laufeyson, thank you for joining me," she murmured, her voice low and making him start, hand flying to his knife as he looked over at her. She wore a pair of thick, black-rimmed glasses, her long hair tied in a bun and held with a small piece of metal, long legs just barely covered in black stockings and a black pencil skirt, the top two buttons of her nearly too tight white button up undone. His jaw about dropped, and when he went to lean up she smiled and pushed him back down slowly.

"Go ahead and lay down. Relax," she murmured, painted red lips curled into what was supposed to be a calming smile but only turned him on further. "Is it alright if I call you Mr. Laufeyson?"

"Natasha what-."

"Ah," she smiled and shook her head. "Miss. Romanov is appropriate. Thank you." She moved to sit down in the seat just at the other side of the lounge, crossing her left leg over her right knee, offering just enough of a glimpse of her upper thigh to make him want to bite it.

"What are we-."

"We're here to talk about you today, Mr. Laufeyson," she murmured, still smiling in that understanding, almost playful way. A game? What the hell was she dressed up for like that then when-.

Oh. For being as smart as he prided himself on some days were just not good ones. He allowed himself a grin and leaned back down, playing along as though nothing was out of the ordinary, folding his legs over one another as he eyed the long length of leg available for him to stare at. She seemed to relax as he did so, smirking as she looked down at a small notebook in her hand.

"I hear you've had trouble in the past with authority, would you consider that correct?" Natasha asked, skipping all the formalities Loki could only assume came with the job. She'd joked with him before about seeing a therapist to help out with all of his daddy issues, but, well, he wasn't too keen on that idea. Not until right then, at least. Now? It was infinitely more interesting than he could've imagined.

He gave a quiet chuckle as the question passed through his mind and he thought back to all the times he'd challenged her authority, whether she was atop him or in the field, and raised his head to smile crookedly at her. "I would say that is a fair assumption."

"Why is that, do you think?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and biting her bottom lip. He shivered.

"Not sure. I've just always thought that some rules were to be broken, and that authority was made to be flaunted," he murmured, watching as she shifted her legs. As the hem of her skirt shift half an inch, affording him a peek of her garters. That was enough to make him bolt right up, mouth open and dry, eager to say something, when her one arched eyebrow stilled them in his throat.

"Certainly that's not always the case, Mr. Laufeyson," she said, tipping her head to the side and biting the tip of her pen, surveying him with bedroom eyes that about made him groan with want, running his tongue in between his lips to wet them.

"Why isn't it?" He asked. "Surely you can agree that there are a myriad of rules that shouldn't be put into effect when they are so droll and keep us from having fun." He purred the last word, watching as her chest heaved with his voice's change, and allowed himself a smirk. Oh how fun she could be.

"And the rules of trust? Do you trust anyone long enough to allow them authority over you?" She asked. "Is that why you struggle so much with it?"

He rolled his eyes, as though bored with the idea, as though what she was proposing was ridiculous. "Of course not. To trust makes it far too easy to get hurt. Why would I trust someone to rule over me?"  
"Yet you think yourself a good ruler. Why? Do you have the trust of all others?"

Oh. Well if that wasn't a good question. He sighed and leaned back onto his arms, thinking it over with a furrowed brow. "I've had more experience."

"So has your brother, and your adoptive father. Do you trust the latter?"

Absolutely not. He clenched his jaw, suddenly growing tired of this game. He didn't want to actually go through therapy-he thought this would be fun. No matter how good of questions she brought up. Scowling, he laid back down and closed his eyes.

The pressure on either side of his hips had his eyes wide open in a split second as he looked up at Natasha, her full bottom lip between her teeth, skirt pulled up around her hips so that her black garter was showing and so her hips could straddle his. "Do you trust me, Mr. Laufeyson? Enough to have authority over you?" She asked, voice so quiet he was sure it was simply a dream.

Right?

He bobbed his head, words choking him as his throat tightened and she bent over him, her hips gyrating on his. "If rules were meant to be broken, then you must trust someone to take the chance and break them. Correct?"

"Yes?" He asked, not meaning it to sound like a question, but there was no taking it back. He cleared his throat, looking up at her as she leaned down closer to him, lips just inches away. He meant to lean up, to kiss her himself, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Do. You. Trust. Me?"

"Yes."

She grinned, as though to say good boy, and the gyrations began again, this time the pressure of her core against him like heaven, even despite their clothing. Slowly, she slid her way down his body and fumbled with the buckle of his belt, sliding it off and throwing it to the floor with a quiet clatter, before her fingers messed with his belt buckle. "Why do you trust me, Mr. Laufeyson?" She asked.

"Because-Because you know what you're doing."

"Am I an authority figure?" She asked, as she freed his cock, stroking it gently as she looked over her glasses at him. He thought he might combust on the spot, gasping as she rubbed her thumb over the tip, spreading the bubble of precome over the head.

"Y-yes. You are." He said, throat going dry as his eyes widened to watch her fully.

"So why do you trust me?" She asked, motions quickening a little even as her other hand tightened around the base, staving off his orgasm for a little while longer. Dammit. What more did she want?

"Because you-you know what you're doing, Norns Natasha," he gasped as his bent bowed and her tongue poked out to swirl around his cock, teasing him by tonguing the vein on the underside before swallowing him whole, accepting him into her mouth and throat without the slightest hint of a gag reflex-no small feat there if he did say so himself. Yes, she really did know what she was doing, and as her hands caressed him in tandem with her mouth, sending sparks of pleasure to short-circuit his brain, he couldn't help but reach out for her, one hand trying to tangle in her hair. She pulled away to swat at his hand.

"Do not," she warned. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course," he gasped.

She just grinned before bobbing her head once more onto him, hollowing her cheeks and using every trick in the book so that in what felt like no time he felt his orgasm about to crest. He warned her, hips bucking upwards a little, stopping only when she tapped at his hips to make him stop, but finally hitting his peak with a loud shout as white stars burst behind his eyes. She drank him down with no issue, letting his seed fill her belly, before she pulled away and tucked him gently into his trousers again. Stood up with a smirk as she straightened her skirt.

"Thank you for your trust, Loki," she murmured, voice no more than a tease, before she disappeared with a wink out the door, leaving Loki looking out at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, satisfied and yet not, trying to comprehend how exactly it was that she'd tricked him once more.

* * *

A/N: For Alison, who wanted Nat helping Loki out with therapy =] Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Nat had a feeling she'd get some payback from Loki after the stunt she pulled with the therapy setting (though the following fuck had been entirely worth the dent in her mattress.) Still, she couldn't be bothered to be worried. He thought himself so sneaky when really? There were many a time when he was transparent as all get out, despite his assumptions otherwise. The false therapy session wouldn't have worked if she hadn't been able to read him so well, to see how much he liked being taken over. She smiled at the memory, a familiar heat between her legs rising as she tightened her hands over the steering wheel. She'd been on the road for far too long, as far as she was concerned, but it was a nice enough day and she had some time before having to get to the next mission, so why not take one of Stark's better cars and go on a road trip? The fresh air was well worth it.

With a jolt she remembered the CD that had been left out for her, the handwriting Stark's, with a note telling her to give a listen to this while out on the open road. _ 'It'll help,'_ his note had promised before warning her not to hurt his baby.

Help with what? And how was his music, with all his crass guitar and loud-mouthed lyrics, supposed to help her? And though curiosity killed the cat, nothing was said about spiders. She popped the CD in and rolled one of the windows of the porsche down, actually smiling as a full-bodied violin started on what sounded like a concerto. Dvorak, if she wasn't mistaken. Color her impressed for Tony knowing she liked the New World symphony. And he was right, as much as she hated to admit it (and would never tell him); between the slow start of violins, french horn, and flute, to the far more quicker paced body of the piece, she felt the tension slip from her shoulders, the minor worry of Loki's retaliation falling even further behind in her mind. What could he do when she was going to be in Chicago and he still in New York?

It wasn't until the second movement, when she was entirely relaxed and smiling like a loon, that she heard the soft laughter. It sent goosebumps up her skin as she recognized it as Loki's, and coming from the high quality speakers of the car it sounded like pure sex, as though he was there with her.

_"I hope you are relaxed my dear while I am on our bed back in the tower, my hand on my hard cock as I imagine you atop me. Do you miss me? Will you while you are away on your trip where I cannot get to you to bend you over and make you scream-."_

With a huff of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding in, she tried switching tracks. What the hell was going on?

_Another laugh. "I miss you beneath me, your ass so round and firm in my grip as I bring my hand across your soft skin, spanking you hard as I know you like, my cock nestled in your cunt as you buck back against me, the only man to make you come completely undone. I love unnerving you like this, getting you hot and bothered-."_

She groaned, the once subtle heat between her legs bursting into an inferno of desire. Damn him, damn him, damn him. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten so cocky about thinking he wouldn't find some way of taking her by surprise. In a last ditch effort, and to pull her mind from the way he was talking about sucking on her breasts because unf it should not sound that hot, she pressed the power button to turn the radio off.

This time it sounded as though he was right beside her, and she nearly swerved off the road as she tried to look for where the voice was coming from, whispering in her ears about how he wanted to fuck her all day and all night in her hotel in Chicago, spread her out across the bed and make love to her slowly at first, their bodies in tandem as he thrust into her and filled her up, taking his time to bring her body to its peak, before fucking so hard the entire building would hear her scream.

Okay, now she did need to pull over, opting for an abandoned parking lot, thankful that she'd gotten started driving at a time when no one else seemed to be on the road. Parking the car perhaps a little more forcefully than she should've, she leaned the car seat all the way back and hiked her jacket off from around her shoulders and over her torso. At least to anyone looking it might seem as though she was asleep, while in reality her right hand was ripping the zipper of her pants down before shimmying her jeans and panties lower on her hips.

_"Mm, are you wet for me, darling? I wish I was there to taste you, you always taste so good when you're nice and hot for me, when you're so hot for me you cannot stand it. I love seeing you laid out in front of me, wanton and ready for my cock to fill you up. Do you wish I was there, too, to give you what you want, what you crave?"_

"No, I hate you," she gritted. She'd give him a piece of her mind when she got back, right after she was done riding him into oblivion. Somewhere, in the background of all of his talking, she recognized the switch from Dvorak to Shostakovich, and she had to admit that she was proud of him for having taken the time to find another composer she liked. Double damn him.

_"I want to bed you right now, my darling, bury myself so deep within you, with your legs and arms wrapped so tight around me I'll never be free. I want to kiss you until the end of time, to fuck you until you cannot stand, cannot think past the sensation of how I feel within you. I want you to stare into my eyes as I take you any which way you want, whether you or I are on top, whether you have control or I do. I just want you, my darling. I want to feel you against me, around me, breathe you in, devour you whole." _

She moaned as she slipped a couple fingers into her, thumb pressing hard on her own clit as she pumped her hand furiously, the color rising in her cheeks as she breathed heavily. His voice seemed to fill her up, even without the stereo on, even without him being anywhere near her. She could all but feel the heat of his body against hers, and she jerked her hips up against her hand because of it.

_"Are you all laid out and waiting for me, my darling? Ready for me to take you at any moment, to claim you so no other man may have you? Do you want me to make you mine, my darling? Forever?"_

Yes. Damn him to hell, yes she did. She whimpered and bit down on her bottom lip, gyrating her hips out of habit.

_"I cannot hear you."_

"Fuck-yes, Loki," she moaned, unsure whether he could hear her or not.

_"Louder."_

Oh she hated him. "Yes! Loki please," she whined, back arching as she added a third finger. Even with the three of them it couldn't compare, but she tried her best anyway, and the orgasm that followed was half hearted, and all the while Loki whispered around her how he loved to watch her atop him, her breasts bouncing and face screwed up with pleasure as he thrust his hips up to join her. She panted as she finally managed to see straight, Loki's voice still going. Was this going to continue all the way to Chicago? She groaned as she pulled her hand free and wiped it clean on a napkin Stark kept in the glove compartment, glad for it, and that there were more. It was going to be a long, incredibly unsatisfying trip.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading, and thanks to Alison for the prompt!


End file.
